Healing Old Wounds
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Bucky's out of cryosleep , Ross is up to no good and Tony's slip up cause more hate and rage when Bucky's baby sisters house is hit by H.Y.D.R.A , what will happen when Bucky and Tony come face to face six months after the Dubbed Civil war. UP FOR ADOPTION


_Post **Civil War**_

 **A/N winter is here! Lol see what i did there's anyway lol im up in North fryeburg maine up near the mountains. So wifi has been picky will be continuing ALL my stories and hell anyone wanna help me out and write a chapter for me please do and send it to my email. Please note who wrote the chapter so you can have credit!**

 _ **Summary: Bucky's out of cryosleep and living it up with Steve and his friends. While Sam helps with his memories and decoding HYDRAs trigger words. Tony Stark speaks publicly on the whereabouts of the rougue Avengers and unknowingly gives a target To HyDra now Bucky's sister's Home is bombed and Tony's at fault. How will this heal the Avengers did will bucky hate Tony for his baby sisters death while Stark's also hiding the rest of Barnes family.**_

 _ **Chapter one: H.Y.D.R.A.**_

 ** _Post Civil War_**

James Buchanan Proctor walked into Stark tower and headed straight for Stark. It was only hours after his grandmother's house was blown up and Stark had gave away her home address on tv. Next thing James knows he gets a call saying his grandmother Rebecca Barnes had died. James headed straight for Tony Stark. Grabbing the billionaire by his arm and decked him. Tony stumbled back into the front desk as James went to punch him again.

" You son of a bitch! You got my grandmother killed!" James raged. Punching Tony again .Tony had stumbled away moving away and out of his punching range.

Tony stood up wincing and held his hands up in surrender, James backed off as War Machine busted in. Tony waved him off and walked over to James. " Now just you the hell are you!" Tony yelled holding his ribbs. James turned the TV on and Tony watched the screen show a burning house in Brooklyn.

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **HYDRA Strikes again , the home of Rebecca Proctor nee Barnes sister of the known Hyda agent code winter soldier. Was blown up earlier this morning , leaving no surrivors only one body was found.**

" **Yes Kate , this happen early this morning. After Tony starks public speech about the winter soldiers whereabouts and his living family, Mrs. Proctors home was attacked, the winter soldier is still at large, we have no leads as to this trasidy. General Ross spoke with us." Kate spoke.**

 **The screen changed to ross with a news truck in front of Rebecca's home. " I feel this is a step to get the winter soldier out of hiding, HYDRA wants their soldier back and killing his family is the way to get him out in the open. " The news lady looked ready to slap him. " Sir, what will you do to protect the proctor s from hydra?" The lady asked. Ross laughed and tony wanted to smash his face in. " The proctors are family of a H.Y.D.R.A Assanissan. They're on their own" Ross said walking away.**

Tony shut the tv off and fell onto the couch. Rhodes moved to sit next to him. " F.R.I.D.A.Y i want my house in Malibu ready for guests. And call steve , i need to know are he is. Calk Natasha. And find thor!" Tony stood motioning for james and Rhodes to follow. " How many in your family. " Tony asked. " My sister Kim, her two daughters and my three kids and my wife." James said. Tony nodded and headed for his office. Grabbing the burn phone , tony hit the number on speed dail.

~ **Avengers~**

King T'Challa sighed as he appoached the living area for steve and his team. After getting a phone call from a very destraught pepper potts, T'Challa headed straight for steves team. Walking in , he saw bucky was finely out of his room. Clint was helping him with decoding memories from the trigger words HYDRA put in his head. The team was laughing and he was about to end it. Sam noticed him and called him over. T'Challa's smile faded but he walked over. " Hey king man." Clint laughed. " Bucky was telling us what he remembers about his sister becca. " Sam added.

T'Challa frowned. " Whats wrong!" Steve said on alert. "Tony Stark is heading here to bring steve and bucky to the states. In his grief and anger hecspoke publicly and revealed information and HYDRA attacked in hopes the winter soldier would surface." T'challa said.

" Who did they attack?" Scott asked from his spott next to Wanda.

"His Last living kin, Rebecca Barnes Proctor" The king said sadly.

Buckys face went from happy to horrified in seconds. He struggled to stand and he did what every big brother would do when hevwas told his baby sister was murdered. He tried to attack the messager. Sam and steve acted fast and grabbed him, buckys arms went around sams waist as sam and steve hugged the man. Bucky screamed tears fell from his eyes. His screams only grew sam held onto bucky and just tightened his embrace at every scream. Clint had to look away. Wanda was sobbing for the man for she knew the feeling all to well.

T'challa frowned , his eyes closing for this mans horror. He turned and walked out as he left he could hear barnes screams grow even louder, the man sounded like he was dying. T'Challa met Tony and the other half of the avengers. Tony was standing next to a worried Bruce banner and two men hed never met. "King T'Challa, This is Thor and Loki odinson. " Tony said flinching when they heard a scream. T'challa sighed

" I informed. Bucky just a few moments ago. He took as youd exspect. " The king said.

Tony nodded and thor looked worried. " Ive made arrangements so they could go to the funeral." Tony said. Tchalla smiled and nodded, motioning them to follow him to the group. Loki looked worried as they walked into the room. The screams hadnt lessened and now sam was trying to calm the Soldier down. Bucky was punching a punching bag and screaming at it. Saying why why her. Tony walked in and clint was on him punching him in the jaw.

"You! You couldn't leave it alone could you!" Clint yelled.

Tony stumbled from the punch though he knew it was coming. He stood with help from thor , who looked around at everyone. Bucky was now glaring at Stark, walking slowly toward the billionaire, who in turn was actually backing away from barnes in actual fear. Thor looked at the man approaching tony and went to interfere when loki grasped his arm. Shaking his head. Bucky backed tony into a wall.

"Why are you here...youve done enough" bucky said calmly. Steve looked at bucky and knew if tony spoke hed be punched. Tony went to talk and got a metal fist in his gut. " Dont!" Bucky growled. Tony nodded and gasped. Clint looked at bucky in shock. Maybe it was too soon for tony to be in the same room with bucky. Tony nodded again sliding down the wall. Bucky walked away and sam wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Clint then looked to loki. Loki nodded and walked over to him. "Please be gentle , my face is a beauty" he tried to joke. Clint shook his head. Looking at bucky. Loki followed his line of sight and let a smile show. "Thor said you died." Clint spoke. Loki frowned " yes , well more like faked my death" loki said. " Something ill never again put him through" loki added.

Clint smiled at the god. Yes loki was due a punch and a broken jaw but right now bucky needed him more. They watched thor approach bucky and hugged the ex Assissan. Loki smiled. Tony looked at them holding his throat.

After steve interduced thor and a reluctant loki to his team. They all sat down to talk. Tony began by saying they all would be smuggled into the states for Rebecca's service. Thor said , he and loki would be standing guard. " Wait why?" Sam asked the gods. He looked at tony ,who smiled.

"James Buchanan proctor and his wife will be there. We don't want HYDRA attempting another attack. " Tony said looking at bucky. " He was named after you" Tony added to bucky. Bucky nodded. Bucky nodded, standing he walked toward the window. Looking out the wider Steve approached him. "Bucky?" He asked. "Why are you doing this" bucky asked his voice hoarce from screaming earlier. Tony sighed. "You killed my parents but I DID Not mean for this to happen, I didn't think HYDRA was still after you. " Tony tried to explain. Bucky laughed , it was hollow and empty. Turning he looked at tony dead in the eye. " I was in hiding for a reason! I didn't look for.." he choked before breathing. " I didn't look for relatives because of H.Y.D.R.A! They will always look for me. And you go and give them my baby sisters name and address. I killed your parents yeah looks like we're even now you killed my sister" bucky snarled before storming off.

 **~Avengers~**

Tony sat back and sighed. Knowing Barnes needed time but what Barnes said hurt. He didn't mean for anyone to be hurt , Ross wanted to find ways to get Barnes and Steve out of hiding and his sister was a weakness so Ross wanted her outed. He didn't think HYDRA was listening and waiting for a lead too. Rubbing his eyes , Tony looked up at Steve. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was glaring at tony.

" You got off easy." Steve spoke up. Tony nodded. Knowing that Steve was right.

" Yeah I know" Tony said standing.

Clint looked at his two friends and sighed , so much for healing. This had Ross all over it. Clint thought. Sam looked at Steve then to Clint. None of them knew how to help bucky. Wanda was still crying for Barnes. Steve moved over to her and hugged her. Tony looked at Thor , waiting for help.

"He killed your parents Stark" Thor asked. Tony nodded. " He was under HYDRA control" Tony added. Thor nodded. " So this Barnes was a prisoner of war?" Loki asked.

Steve nodded. " Yeah , he fell from a train in '45 they must of found him. And put him one ice. He's been their puppet till about two years ago." Steve told them. Thor frowned. Steve slammed a folder on the table. Tony grabbed it, flipping it open. " These the words he talked about after Zemo?" H Tony asked looking at the words

Longing: желание (zhelaniye)

Rusted: ржaвый (rzhavyy)

Seventeen: Семнадцать (Semnadtsat' )

Daybreak: Рассвет (Rassvet)

Furnace: Печь (Pech')

Nine: Девять (Devyat' )

Benign: добросердечный (dobroserdechnyy)

Homecoming: возвращение на родину (vozvrashcheniye na rodinu)

One: Один (Odin)

Freight car: грузовой вагон (gruzovoy

Tony sat down in shock. " Trigger words. Of course! The mind wipes must not of been that affective, so they resorted to trigger words." Tony was rabbling now. Standing up again as he flipped through the folder. He was finely understanding bucky. "Do these have any value? Loki asked pointing at the words. "I only know of four one , Nine Seventeen and freightcar. " Sam said. "1917 was the year he was born" Steve piped in. "And freightcar is the day he 'died' " Sam added. Loki nodded.

Thor looked at his brother an frowned.

Tony nodded " well deal with this , and hopefully get him cleared. And you all. For now our frist step is Becca's funeral. " Tony said the others nodded. Steve thought they should all sleep on it. Every one agreed. Heading off to their rooms. T'challa offered to show Tony and his team to guest area. They followed him. Loki was looking around while Thor talked to him as if Loki was paying attention.

Tony sat in his room reading more files on Bucky's time with Hydra. From sessions to mission reports. Tony flipped through some to find away to break the triggers hold on report caught his eye.

 _Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes_

 _Date of Birth : March 10th 1917_

 _: 32557038[3]_

 _Codename: winter soldier_

 _Notes: Asset keeps repeating his Serial number over and over but soon we shall break him of that._

 _Asset excapes with Captain America. Weeks later falls to his 'death' damages to Asset loss of his left arm . Now is back in H.Y.D.R.A hands._

 _Saddly just ordering him to do what we want isn't going to work._

 _Session Report June 25th 1967:_

 _New theory for asset to obey orders to under go pain sessions and memory wipes. , Cryofreeze. After every mission._

 _Asset responses to pain. Electric shocks to be shot into his brain as trigger words are spoken_

 _Must be spoken in Russian!_

Tony read and reread it. Thinking this was from his first couple days with them after his fall. Throwing the file , Tony rubbed his eyes . He had a funeral to prepare and fugitives to smuggle into the states. Barnes Thaorapy could wait a couple days after he cleaned up the mess he made due to ross's ass, shutting his computer down and crawled into his bed before falling asleep.

 **Next morning**

Bucky woke to Sam and Steve banging the National Anthem on his door. Getting up , he yelled at them as he slid out of bed. Dressing after his shower. Opening his door only to be tackled by Sam and Steve. They all headed toward the kitchen. Pushing each other as they did so. Clint smiled at them as they walked in.

"Morning sleepyheads." The Archer said.

Bucky smiled lightly at Clint before sitting next to Loki. Said god nodded to the war vet. They waited for Tony. Thor tried to strike up a conversation with bucky but kept failing causing Loki to laugh at his brother. Clint was hiding his smile behind his hands. Bucky laughed , smiling at Thor.

"I'm fine, " he said. Thor smiled brightly.

Tony walked in then and smiled. " Good morning everyone!" He bellowed.

"Stark, it's 8am calm down" Clint grumbled.

Bucky nodded toward Tony, leaning in his chair. He watched Tony sit down and show Steve a file. Steve grabbed the file looking it over then tossing it. " Your holding Bucky's gran nephew and great gran kids at your house in Malibu?" Steve scuffed. Tony sighed, knowing this would happen. Bucky took the file and read it over handing it to Thor and Loki. They read it over. Bucky looked at Stark.

"Why" he asked arms crossed.

Tony sighed looking at the Ex Assissan. "Well why not. Ross didn't want to help them" Tony said.

Clint was looking between them thinking all this over. Looking at Tony , Clint asked who was guarding the house. " Tasha" Tony said quickly. Clint nodded. But didn't feel comfortable.

" HYDRA is after bucky, and they think by taking out his living decendents, hell give him self up." Scott asked looking around the room. Tony sighed, he dreaded this conversation. Looking at bucky, Tony felt nothing but guilt. " Ross set the public speech. He wanted Barnes family targeted by HYDRA hoping Barnes would ran to protect them. We didn't know he put himself on ice." Tony said avoiding eye contact with them all.

"Tony, are you telling me. You and Ross perposely got a 98 year old lady killed to flush out Barnes and and rest of them" Rhodes asked. Tony nodded " I thought we had protective protocols on the house , I swear I wouldn't of agreed otherwise!" Tony said quickly. Seeing Barnes stand up. Tony looked to Rodney. Rhodes shook his head. Sighing , if Ross wanted this then they were in trouble. Tony looked ready to run at the look Barnes was giving him.

 **~Avengers~**

For the next couple weeks, Tony and Rhodes would be trying to find ways to get Steve and the others smuggled into the states for Becca's funeral. Tony was still feeling guilty about it and Barnes wouldn't even go near him. Tony tried to talk to the super soldier but Steve would intervine when he tried. Or Sam would grab bucky for a run when he saw Tony nearing the man. So Tony hadn't spoken to bucky at all after the whole confession. Even Clint wouldn't leave bucky alone with him. Tony had just about giving up hope of talking to the ex HYDRA Assassin. He finally got Barnes alone and yes now he realized why his friends wouldn't leave them alone.

Tony had walked up to Barnes and Barnes just decked him before walking away. Tony sat where he fell and heard only one thing out of the soldier s mouth " stay away from me" Tony sighed knowing Barnes wasn't in a forgiving mood but he should of known that seeing he hadn't and still blamed Barnes for his part in his parents deaths. Tony should of known Barnes was in that state of mind. No Tony did not kill Barnes sister but he was the one to give out her whereabouts on live TV so HYDRA was able to find her and do the deed for him. Thinking back to that day in Serabria, tony knew he got off easy. He had tried to kill Barnes and here Barnes just punched him before walking off.

The next day everyone was ready. Tony counted heads and Thor lead them into the jet. Bucky was between Sam and Steve. Sam had a arm around the vet whispering calming words. The funeral was the next morning so they needed to get into the states quickly. Tony moved to the front of the jet and took off. The ride was quiet. No one wanted to speak nor tried and talk to bucky. The man was in pieces. Quietly crying in Steve's arms. Who also had tears in his eyes. First Peggy now Becca. They just couldn't get a break. Yeah at least Peggy died peacefully in her sleep. Becca was murdered. Hugging Bucky's shoulder. , Steve sighed deep in thought.

"We're here." Thor said breaking the tense silence. Clint stood up and walked over to tony.

"Let's get this over with" bucky said standing.

The ramp came down and they all walked into Tony's house. Bucky went into the bathroom to shower slamming the door. Tony greeted jimmy and his wife. Clint went to see Tasha , who informed him of Laura and the kids. Thor showed Loki to the kitchen.

"How was your trip mister Stark." Lily , James wife asked. Tony smiled lightly. " It was fine." He said.

Bucky came out of the shower minutes later. Slamming the door open. He passed Tony , who grabbed his arm. "James" he said knowing using bucky might get him punched. Gently grabbing Barnes. Tony nodded toward the Proctors. "This is James and his wife lily. He's your nephew" Tony whispered. Bucky spun around and pushed Tony away from him.

"Don't try and be host. We're only here because of you!" Bucky said loudly walking closer to the billionaire. Tony was thinking up some sort wise ass remark but none passed his lips as the war veteran backed him up against the nearest wall. James backed lily away from his very pissed off uncle.

"You are the reason my baby sister is DEAD. You had to out my FAMILY! To Hydra. Touch me again and it will be the last thing you do alive" bucky threatened storming off.

Jimmy proctor smiled at Bucky's retreating back. "Damn that's my uncle , no wonder why I was named after him" jimmy laughed. Tony laughed before glaring. Tony soon headed for the others while the Proctors headed to bed. Sam and Steve found Tony a couple hours later reading files on bucky. Steve sighed. He heard of his and Bucky's fight

"Stark, you okay?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded and waved them off. " I knew this wouldn't be easy hell I still hate him for my parents. I got off easy. " Tony laughed.

Steve sighed, looking at tony then Sam. Standing, Steve said they should all get some sleep. The funeral was tomorrow. Tony nodded and bid them goodnight. Sam patted Steve on the back before walking off.

 **Funeral home, Brooklyn NY.**

They made it to the Cemetery in record time, the service was beautiful. Bucky stood behind his gran nephew and his wife, holding onto their youngest daughter Jamie. Her little arms were wrapped around Bucky's neck while her head was on his shoulder. Steve saw them and snapped a picture. Tony was up on the stage relaying his condolences. Bucky glared at him through his speech. Thor and Loki we're with Clint an Tasha guarding the funeral.

After the funeral , bucky handing the little girl over to her father and walked off after telling them he'd try to keep in touch. Steve met him at the car. They hugged and Sam then patted his back saying how sorry he was for his loss. Bucky just nodded.

"Buck.. you okay man" Steve asked once he got in the car.

Bucky let out a breath an shook his head. " No no I'm not"

Looking at his best friend, Steve looked him in the eye. " You don't have to do this alone " Steve said. Bucky laughed. "I know , till the end of the line" bucky smiled.

They got back to the Tower without any problem. Getting the Proctors, safely to their new homes curtsy of Tony Stark. Was hard. Bucky and Tony got into a fight about where they would be staying resulting in both men swinging at each other. Steve and Thor had to hold them away from each other. Before they could continue the plans. After bucky threatened Tony once more , they came to a truce. Bucky had stormed off and Sam went after him. Getting him and Tony to see eye to eye was gonna take a miracle. But they needed to if bucky wanted to be free. , So Sam left to talk to bucky. Tony made a wise ass remark about how Sam hated Barnes but Steve shut him up with a glare.

Later that night , Steve and his team prepped the jet and we're planning to head back to T'challa. Steve knew Tony would wonder where they were but bucky and him needed space. Time away from each other. Sam handed bucky his handgun. As Steve & Clint fired up the jet. "Where to. " Steve asked. Clint smiled. " Home then T'Challa. " Clint replied. Steve nodded and took off toward Clint's farm.

They reached the farm around midnight , so they decided to stay in the jet till morning. Bucky stayed awake watching Clint look out the window. Bucky walked over to him, nudging his arm. Clint smiled at bucky looking out toward his home. He hoped they'd forgive him. So him and bucky just watched the farm house till morning. Clint wanted bucky to meet his kids, they'd really cheer the ex Assassin up.

 _ **A/N: okay hope everyone liked the first chapter. Now Tony and bucky will get to a understanding. Their both dealing with things! But the farm and a certain bartan will help bucky see passed his anger. Untill next time. ;)**_


End file.
